User blog:Godzillavkk/PE Proposal: Ramsley
What's the Work Ramsley is from Disney's The Haunted Mansion, an underrated horror comedy based on the ride of the same name. Despite the comedy however, Ramsley in my opinion, qualifies for PE. Who is the Canidate/What did they do Ramsley is a ghost butler for the haunted Gracy Manor. In life, he also was a butler. In life, he greatly valued the house, estate, and the Gracy lineage. However, that all changed when Edward Gracy fell in love with a woman named Elizebeth. But, she did not come from the same type of family or lifestyle as the Gracy family. (She was an African American woman who was lucky enough to avoid slavery in the 1800's) Ramsley feared that if Edward married her, he would abandon the mansion, and everything his family had achieved. His fears were confirmed when he learned that Elizebeth had accepted Edward's marriage proposal. So, he wrote a suicide letter and mimicked Elizebeth's handwriting to do so, somehow stole her acceptance letter, gave the fake suicide note to Edward, then proceeded to place poison in Elizebeth's wine as a masquarade ball. With Elizebeth murdered, and Edward fooled by the phoney suicide note, Ramsley assumed his troubles were over. However, Elizebeth's death did more to harm Edward than Ramsley thought, and Edward commited suicide. Following Edward's death, a curse was placed on the Gracy Manor. Until Edward and Elizebeth's spirits were reunited, NO ONE who lived in the manor could move on into the afterlife, and this included Ramsley, who died himself sometime after Edward's death, and became a ghost haunting the manor. Ramsley then made a new goal for himself, find a way to break the curse and enter the afterlife without anyone knowing that he was the reason the curse was placed. 122 years later, Ramsley found an ad for Evers Real Estate, a family run real estate company run by Jim and Serah Evers, the latter of whom resembled Elizebeth. Beliveing she could end the curse, Ramsley manipulated Edward into thinking Serah was Elizebeth reincarnated, and summoned her to the mansion. However, despite Ramsley's protests, Serah also brought Jim and their children Megan and Michael with them (They were supposed to go on a vacation) While Edward tried to bring out "Elizebeth's" memories via spending time with Serah, Ramsley tried to have Jim, Meghan and Michael killed in order to make sure that they would not find evidence that he murdered Elizebeth. Of course they did when they found Elizebeth's real letter. But Ramsley discovered this, imprisoned Meghan and Michael, and threw Jim out of the house, and set the windows to repair themselves as they were the only way in as Ramsley had locked the doors earlier At the same time, after Edward failed to draw out any memories from Serah, he correctly assumed she was not Elizebeth. However, Ramsley again manipulated Edward into thinking the she was Elezibeth, then blackmailed Serah into marrying Edward by threatening to murder her children. At the ceremony, Ramsley poisoned the ceremonial wine intending to kill Serah in order to break the curse, but Jim, Meghan, and Michael finally caught up and showed Edward Elizebeth's letter. Now realizing that Ramsley had not only been manipulating him, but that he had caused the curse, Edward turned on his butler. Now realizing that he could not enter the afterlife without anyone knowing, Ramsley, in a villainous breakdown, tried to murder everyone by casting them into hell. He then summoned dark spirits and opened a portal to hell intending for Edward, Jim, Serah, Meghan and Michael to all dragged off... but instead, a demonic dragong like being grabbed Ramsley and dragged him to hell. Ramsley grabbed Jim's legs intending to not go alone, but Edward saved Jim, and Ramsley falls to his well deserved damnation. Fraudian Excuse If Ramsley has any redeeming qualities, it's that he thought what he was doing was for the good of the mansion. However, I find that excuse too delusional to be taken as a true excuse. And I find villains who actually believe what they are doing is for the greater good, FAR more frightening than villains who act out of greed, lust for power, delusions of granduer, etc. Heinous Standard Ramsley's heinousness to me, is quite remarkable. While some villains try to hide their terrible things, Ramsley does so in order to enter an afterlife where he can be at peace, even though he's clearly not a peaceful man. He murders an innocent women, and tries to send a whole family, and even his own master to hell, all with the goal of obtaining peace in death, or finding some kind of satisfaction when he can't enter the afterlife. I've never found any other undead villains who intends to be rewarded with peace in death. He even manipulates his own master into playing along with murdering Serah by using his own grief and lonliness to control him. Trying to manipulate someone who is in grief over a lost loved one is like keeping an abuse victim under control, meaning that Ramsley's manipulations of Edward could be seen as abuse. Final Verdict This ghost is guilty of murder, cursing all the spirits of a mansion to an eternity of haunting that they don't want, manipulation using grief and pain, blackmail, and trying to damn an entire mansion and family. And all either for a reward in the form of peace in death, or petty revenge and satisfaction when he can't. Never once does he show any sign of regret. I say he deserves a PE status just as much as he deserves a place in hell. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals